


Kind of Windy

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Series: Victor is Only Human [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex Mention, Humour, M/M, One Shot, What comes after, first time anal sex, implied sex, no actual graphic sex, sex mention, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Yuuri's just had penetrative sex for the first time, but no one told him about this!Also Victor is an actual 12 year old





	Kind of Windy

Yuuri woke up, feeling a sore, but the kind of sore that you feel good about having. It was still light out, he figured he’d only been asleep for an hour or so, and he could hear Victor in the shower. After much teasing testing the waters, Yuuri could happily say he had now had penetrative sex, with the man of his dreams no less. He had felt Victor inside him, stretching him, filling him, cumming inside him (well, the condom, but close enough). They’d come home from their half day of training, unable to keep their hands off each other, not bothering to try and make it romantic. They’d already been intimate in other sexual ways, but no kind of penetration. Till now.

Victor came back in from the bathroom, towel around his waist and hair still very damp, and sat next to Yuuri, who was still lying down but with his eyes open and looking at his gorgeous fiancé. 

“Hey you,” Victor smiled, stroking Yuuri’s hair out of his face.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri replied in kind, reaching up to hold Victor’s hand on his face. 

“How do you feel? Sore?”

“Hmm, yes. But it feels good.” Yuuri dragged Victor’s hand down to his mouth where he placed a gentle kiss on the other man’s palm.

“Good.”

Victor started to lean down and both men closed their eyes, waiting for their lips to meet.

Then Yuuri farted. 

And Victor stopped.

They both opened their eyes. Yuuri was in shock. Victor looked like he was fighting a smile.

“I-uh-um…excuse me. I… I couldn’t hold it in. It-it just… happened.” Yuuri didn’t even feel it coming. He felt so embarrassed!

Victor was biting his check at this point, obviously trying not to burst out laughing, which only made Yuuri feel even more embarrassed, not to mention worried.

“Yuuri, it’s,” Victor tried, the giggles almost coming through, “it’s something that happens after anal sex. Your, hmph, your, ah, sphincter muscles become relaxed and, heh, uh you fart. A lot. Or a bit. But you’re probably gonna be farting for a while.” At this point Victor was flat out laughing, tears in his eyes, holding his gut, doubling over almost on top of Yuuri.

“What?!” Yuuri exclaimed, hoisting himself up into a sitting position and forcing the older man to sit back. “How long’s a while?”

Still laughing, Victor replied “At least for the rest of the day.”

“And you’re laughing why?”

“Because, Yuuri, you farted!”

“You are 12, Victor!”

For the rest of the day, Yuuri tried really hard not to fart. Because every time he tooted, Victor hooted. Most the time he couldn’t help it, and a few bubbles would come out far too easily, but Yuuri managed it once. He’d googled about farting after anal sex and was dismayed to find he could be farting for up to a day! But also that they weren’t all technically farts, just air bubbles. When he went to confront Victor where he was reading on the lounge that they _weren’t_ farts, Victor, being the mature adult he was, just put his palms to his mouth and made farting noises, which made him laugh even more (Yuuri kind of wanted to laugh too, but his desire to be a mature adult outweighed it).

Just as Yuuri was about to walk away, Victor got his giggling under control called out to him.

“Oh Yuuri, on a more serious note, the article you read, did it mention how you might not be able to poop like normal for a day or so?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

“I’m sorry for laughing so much _solnyshko_ , I want you to be comfortable enough that we can do that again. But I can’t help it when it comes to farts.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes but walked over to him.

“Maybe next time you could be on the bottom?” Yuuri asked as he sat down next to the older man, trying to be confident and not freak out over his boldness.

“I’d love to, Yuuri. But you should know, I’m still going to laugh when I hear a fart.”

“I’ll still love you, farts and all.”

The two shared a loving kiss. Then Yuuri realised something.

“Victor, do you laugh at all farts?”

“Mmmhmm, why?”

“So, all those times I asked what you were laughing at?”

Victor was biting his cheeks again, clearly wanting to laugh again.

“Oh my god, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I too laugh at any fart noise. I'm thinking of Yuuri getting fart revenge on Victor, so please comment if that's something you'd like to see! Thank you for reading!


End file.
